The present invention is directed to systems and methods for installing decorative molding in a building's interior space, and more particularly to a molding system and method of installing the molding system more quickly and easily in either a new construction or finished interior space.
It is often desirable for building's interior spaces to have decorative trim at the top and bottom of interior walls. Where the walls meet the ceiling the decorative trim is typically referred to as crown molding. Where the walls meet the floor, the decorative trim is typically referred to as base molding. When a building is being built, crown molding and base molding are usually installed after nearly all other construction is complete. The later timing of installation may be undesirable as there are usually many different types of finishing work that must be coordinated at the same time.
Further, crown molding and base molding can be added as a decorative addition to an interior space that is already completed and in use. Many times, this is done by individual homeowners to improve the appearance of the space. Installing crown molding and base molding can prove a difficult task for a nonprofessional installer. Also, because the molding is attached by fasteners through the decorative face, finishing work must be performed to fill holes.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with the known molding designs and installation procedures.